The present invention generally relates to a storage subsystem, and particularly relates to a storage subsystem in which a microprocessor for controlling an I/O request of information from a host computer is configured from a plurality of cores.
A storage subsystem is configured by comprising a storage apparatus, and a controller for mediating the data processing between the storage apparatus and a host computer as an upper-level device. In addition to a storage subsystem where the controller and the storage apparatus are housed in the same case, there are types where the controller and the storage apparatus are connected via a communication means, and types that are configured as separate cases. A storage subsystem provides to a host computer a plurality of logical units to become a storage extent for the host computer to read and write data, and the controller mediates and controls the input and output of data between the host computer and the storage apparatus.
Conventionally, a storage subsystem has been demanded of higher reliability and faster response in the data processing with the host computer. Thus, technology is known where a storage subsystem comprises a plurality of controllers, and such plurality of controllers are used to redundantly store data so as to distribute and execute data processing thereby.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H9-146842 discloses technology for executing processing based on a command received by one controller with both processors; namely, a processor comprising the controller that received the command, and a processor comprising the other controller. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-312058 also describes a storage subsystem comprising a dual controller configuration.